Little Black Notebook
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: The little black notebook of Kyoya's has always been a subject people are thinking about. Some say it's his dairy. Some say it's a Death Note. Some say that it holds everyone's deepest darkest secrets in it. So what happens when Crystal finally gets a hold of it?


**Author Note: Spawn Of Nerdom, do you see what happens when we RP? Do you see? I'm a blubbering mess of fluff because of you.**

**~CWA**

**Tite: **Little Black Notebook

**Summary:** The little black notebook of Kyoya's has always been a subject people are thinking about. Some say it's his dairy. Some say it's a Death Note. Some say that it holds everyone's deepest darkest secrets in it. So what happens when Crystal finally gets a hold of it?

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Ouran High School Host club. I do own Oc- Crystal. _

**Notes:** THIS IS ONLY A TWO-SHOT.

**Little Black Notebook:**

_It's interesting. Crystal's history has yet to be revealed. She's a mystery to me and for that I am determined to figure her out. Yet a part of me wonders if I really do want to figure out her past? Will it take away the mystery that is Crystal? Will it effect how much I think of her?  
_

_I realize that I don't wish to stop thinking about her. Every time I look at her, I discover something new about her. The first thing I had ever noticed was her eyes. They are so clear, so blue, that I felt myself get lost in them. The second thing I noticed was her hair. It's stark black like the feathers of a crow and shiny. Beautiful and her own beauty was what I had noticed next.  
_

_Slowly, I noticed more and more. I noticed how small and kissable her pink lips were. I noticed the curves on her body. I noticed how soft her skin looked. I noticed the way her eyes shined when she sang with such passion. I noticed the way that she swung her hips when she walked, the way she pouted when she was thinking...  
_

_I also noticed just how she effects me, my body, and my dreams. I noticed just how jealous I am when I see Kaoru teases her, when he is the one to wrap his hands around her small waist, when he's the one that is getting her so flustered. Yet, they aren't together. No, he just teases her- he harbors no feelings towards her and that is what make me angry the most. _

_She doesn't realize just how beautiful she is. She doesn't know the effect on men that she has when she walks through that door to sit down and host. She's oblivious. _

_At times I find her oblivious and naive nature cute, and other times it's troublesome to watch. Yet, she wasn't stupid- far from it. She is very intelligent and she hides it._

_Now I realize why I fell in love with her, or at least, have developed feelings for her. I doubt that she feels the same, especially from the ways that she hangs out with those perverted and annoying twins..._

As Crystal read the little black book at her desk inside her bedroom, her face turned redder and redder with every sentence. When she had taken possession of the notebook, she expected secrets, dirt, on everyone that is anyone. Instead, she discovered it's a dairy- of sorts.

There was notes about the host club. Some pages were pure background information on everyone that Kyoya knew. Some of the pages had secrets written on them- dirty secrets that could ruin the reputation's of some. She expected that much. She just didn't expect the personal view in the notebook that Kyoya had wrote about her and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Crystal knew that she had feelings towards Kyoya, yet she never even _dreamed_ that he could have feelings towards her as well.

When she finally finished reading it, she was still red and she hoped that Kyoya didn't realize that it was missing.

* * *

Sometimes, Crystal wondered if she should have read it. It was Kyoya's personal property after all and she imagined that he wouldn't be happy with her. No, he would furious- deadly.

_No, _Cyrstal thought as she took a deep breath, _I do not fear the Shadow King. I do not fear Kyoya. He is powerless._

Except that Kyoya wasn't powerless. He still came from a a wealthy, powerful family. Not to mention that while Crystal wouldn't admit it- she too feared the Shadow King's wrath.

Yet, she didn't just fear the Shadow King. No, there was some other feelings brewing in her besides fear. She just didn't want to acknowledge them.

"Give it back."

She turned around to face Kyoya. The school halls were empty- it was after club hours after all. The host club was long gone, thinking that Kyoya and Crystal had left as well. They were alone.

She hid her fear and smiled innocently,

"Give what back?"

"My notebook. Give it. Now."

Kyoya's eyes were narrowed dangerously and the bags under his eyes were visible behind his glasses. He had been up all night, searching for the notebook. He always had the notebook on him. Always. To steal the notebook was impossible, and yet he knew that if anyone could do that impossible task, it would be Crystal.

"Give it," he growled, "or I will reveal all of your secrets to the school."

Crystal stared into Kyoya's eyes, searching for the bluff. She smirked,

"You won't. You don't have anything on me. I'm a mystery!"

Kyoya's face was red as he struggled to keep his cool. He took a few deep breaths,

"I know more than you think I do."

Crystal looked into his eyes yet again- this time she saw no bluff.

"The notebook. Now," he growled.

"Notebook? You mean this notebook," she held up the little black book between her two fingers.

Kyoya gritted his teeth. He knew it. The question left was-

"How much did you read?"

"All of it," she blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

As soon as Kyoya realized that she had indeed read everything inside the notebook- every little thought of his, every sentence, and every thing that he written about her- he calmed down. He wasn't angry- no, he could use the situation to his advantage.

He pushed up his glasses. She was still blushing as he stood close to her. He gave her a sideways look,

"Then you realize... that I will not give you up without a fight."

Crystal blushed and she struggled to keep her hormones and her heart in check.

"I... I know," she whispered.

Kyoya took that chance to grab her waist, pulling her close, and kissing her. She dropped the notebook in shock, but she didn't push him away. No, she found she rather enjoyed feeling his soft lips against her own.

As they stood in that empty hallway, with her against the wall and him kissing her, there laid the cause of the whole incident- that little black notebook.


End file.
